Brief Sincerity
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: It only took him four words at a press conference to send his life spiraling out of control. But, what about those 90 seconds before that press conference? What could have happened then? A brief moment of honesty between Tony and Pepper before he reveals himself as Iron man.


"Tell me, you never think about that night?"

She can't grant his request - demand, really - and she knows it, hell, he knows it. That night. That _damned _night when Obadiah Stane had brought Tony's world crumbling down around him. That _damned _night when they had been unable to overcome the awkwardness of whatever was between them and kiss. When he had looked so sharp and dapper in that tuxedo, when his voice had buzzed down her spine in sharp streaks of something that felt so wrong but so good, and when he had smelt like cologne and sweat and metal and sex. He hadn't been a dangerous boundary, a tawdry affair in satin sheets, never to be spoken of again but instead, something more sincere and real.

"What night?" innocence overtakes the arousal that threatens to darken her eyes and stain her cheeks crimson.

"You know."

Brown. So much brown. Sparkling and dancing and darkening with arousal and awareness. She feels like she could lose herself in the kaleidoscope of brown with the flecks of gold and green, hypnotic in a way that dazes her. It takes her a moment to regain her composure but she does so with ease and poses her next question with an inquisitive glint in her blue eyes.

"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof," breathe, Pepper. "And then, you went to get me a drink and then you left me there by myself?" his eyes widen subtly, clearly defeated by her question. He's right where she wants him. (If this were a nature film, the lady spider would be winding her sticky web around her prey in glorious victory.) With a note of unfaltering innocence in her voice, she finishes him off. "Is that the night you're talking about?"

"Hmm, hmm." he manages, slightly strangled and lacking his normal sharp composure.

"Tony," Pepper speaks softly this time, aware of Agent Coulson watching them from the doorway. She gently smoothes a stray hair from his face; it's still slightly damp from his shower but she still marvels at the softness of it. "Let's not get into this right now."

"You're not just my assistant, anymore." Tony whispers through gritted teeth. "You and I both know that."

No. Just no. She cannot do this right now. Not while he looks so damn good. Not when the spicy scent of something purely male clings to him and his suit ages him slightly, makes him look the part of experienced but handsome CEO. Not when he's about to give a press conference on the death of his business partner. Although, she suspects more than what is written will be coming out of his mouth before the end of the conference. She just can't.

"Tony - "

"Pepper, just listen to me. Please?" Tony begs softly, wrapping his large hands around her biceps. "Please?"

"What, Tony?" she relents, albeit hesitantly.

"You're not my assistant, Pepper. Haven't been for a long time." Tony's voice is tender, reverent even. There is no arrogance, just a simple, matter-of-factness. "You're my best friend. Rhodey's a good friend but he hasn't seen me at my worst. You have Pepper and I still don't know why, but you didn't run away screaming."

"Tony - "

"Not done." Tony interrupts her; his hands moving up to gently cradle her face. "You got me through some of the roughest times and I can't thank you enough. I didn't quite plan on it happening like this but given, what's happened, there's no time like the present." his lips curl into a breath-taking smile and he leans slightly, just enough to draw her closer without kissing her. Yet. "I love you, Pepper."

When asked about it later, she'll deny it vehemently but there are tears and laughter as she gives his tie a sharp tug and catches him in a soft kiss. It doesn't last very long, in fact he's sure she pulls away before he has a chance to offer any sort of response. Instead, her lips ghost over his ear and he catches the soft whisper that sounds something like, "I love you too." She pulls away and wipes away the remnants of her lipstick before straightening his lapels and offering him a soft smile.

The ninety seconds Coulson had given them was up; their admission of love far surpassing the minute and a half of peace before what was sure to be a chaotic press conference. Tony could only hope a profession of love would pass as a reasonable excuse for his tardiness.

"You've got a press conference." she murmurs professionally, squeezing his hand.

A silent promise passes between them. When this is all over, when the chaos finally stops and the dust settles, they'll pick up where they left off, but for now, what they've shared in this room will have to be enough. She squeezes his hand one more time and leaves the room, Coulson following behind her, a bit like a puppy following its master. But, unspoken promises are broken and everything between them is brought to a violent, screeching halt upon his utterance of four words.

_"I am Iron Man."_

* * *

**Kind of short and to the point, but I figure - if I want them to do this in ninety seconds then I can't do my usual thing and drag it out forever. I seem to be pretty good at dragging things out when I could just wrap them up in a nice little package, but I'm getting better. I've been writing a bunch of short stories lately and it's teaching me that stories don't always have room for or need every single micro-emotion that the characters **_**might **_**be feeling. Leave it up to the readers, let the chemistry between the characters speak for itself, and let the readers decide how to interpret that. Let the readers decide how the characters are feeling, maybe insert their own emotion, how that situation would make them feel. Which in turn inspired me to keep this short and sweet! Leave me some love, Dolls. **

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove **

**P.S. I wanted to give Tony at least one moment of honesty, of being genuine, before the final scene sent him spiralling. **


End file.
